world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
MaenamEnter
(21148) CC GM: Maenam, you have your client disk on hand, as you've already servered for Balish. Glissa, your discs were supposed to arrive today. (21148) CC GM: Have you gone to check for them yet? (21155) Glissa: yes (21155) Glissa: are they there? (21148) CC GM: No, they are not in your mailbox. (21165) Aura (enter): 19:32 (21148) CC GM: The delivery drones must be failing their duties... or that sneaky mustard-blood down the street is stealing your mail again. (21170) Nate (enter): 19:33 (21155) Glissa: Glissa: go speak to your neighbor in hopes of retrieving the stolen epistles (21172) Doir (enter): 19:37 (21148) CC GM: Glissa, you approach your neighbors hive and see that the windows are dark. This is not uncommon, as he's usually in the basement, stuffing his face with sopor slime and faygo while playing Troll Call of Duty. (21148) CC GM: His Lusus, a snail, is crawling up the side of the hive slowly. (21155) Glissa: Glissa: giga-aw over the adorable creature trailing in front of you and admire the swirls in its shell (21151) Jossik (exit): 19:43 (21148) CC GM: It is truly magnificent, it's large gastropod self undulating past, leaving a trail of slime. (21155) Glissa: Glissa: stop dillydallyi- AW TEENY EYES (21155) Glissa: Glissa: ahem. (21155) Glissa: Glissa: stop dillydallying and know on the door (21155) Glissa: knock (21148) CC GM: Glissa, you knock on the door, and a voice yells up. "Put the Pizza into the sustenance Shoot!" You notice a large tube protrusion next to the door. (21155) Glissa: Glissa: take out notepad and write "hiiiii neighbor Glissa here: just letting you know i want my mailstack, if that's okay *heart mountain heart*" (21155) Glissa: Glissa: Slip into sustenance shoot (21148) CC GM: You hear the flutter of paper down the tube, and a moment later a coughing and hacking and wheezing. "THIS ISN'T A PIZZA! It's..." There's a thumping noise, and the mustard blood opens the door. He's overweight and covered in acne, and grins. "Hey Glissa... how's it going?" (21155) Glissa: "Heeey Yardro.. Do you have my mailstack?" *smile sweetly* (21148) CC GM: He runs one of his hands through his hair and undulates, much like his lusus, towards you. "Hehe, funny you should ask... I was hoping maybe you'd come in, and play me in TCOD for it." (21178) Seriad (enter): 19:56 (21177) GM (enter): 19:56 (21155) Glissa: Glissa: *shudder internally* (21155) Glissa: "You know, I really do hate to be rude but I have a mountain-top appointment with a friend so if you wouldn't mind producing my mailstack-.." (21148) CC GM: He attempts to draw himself up to his full height. "I'll go with you! A Highblood like yourself shouldn't be alone near large rock formations!" (21155) Glissa: "Well.." Glissa looks the ogre up and down, taking note of wobbly knees and a lurching breath (21155) Glissa: "If you insist, although, it will be slightly strenuous and graunchy at best.." (21148) CC GM: "It sounds like fun!" He puts his hand on your shoulder and smiles. "Maybe while we're out we can take our relationship to the next level." (21155) Glissa: Glissa: smile and lead him outside (21148) CC GM: He follows you away from your hive, and clumsily attempts to hold your hand. Roll athletics to dodge it. (21155) Glissa: 4df+4 => 1,-1,-1,-1,4 = (2) (21155) Glissa: Glissa: tie him up (21148) CC GM: Oh man, to tye him up you'll have to knock him down though (21148) CC GM: You'll need to roll physique to overcome his girth & low center of mass (21155) Glissa: 4df+3 => -1,0,-1,1,3 = (2) (21148) CC GM: Glissa, you manage to trip him! Now I'll need a Strife to tie him up! (21155) Glissa: 4df+2 => 1,-1,0,-1,2 = (1) (21148) CC GM: Ooh, almost, one more aught to finish it (21155) Glissa: 4df+2 => 1,1,0,1,2 = (5) (21148) CC GM: Glissa, you manage to tie him up. He is huffing on his front porch. "I seem to have tripped and fallen into your rope, snugglemuffin. Would you mind untying me so we can go for that walk? (21155) Glissa: Glissa: *gag like there is no tomorrow* (21155) Glissa: "MMMMMmmm no that's okay!" *smile sweetly* "I can get there faster myself." (21148) CC GM: He flops over on his side and begins wriggling toward you. "But... But Glissa! We're supposed to be matesprites! You're supposed to clean my hive and make me dinner, and wear the cosplays I made for yooooouuuu." he whines. "I... I'll do anything..." He gulps. "I'll even let you be First Player." (21155) Glissa: "AAAaaanything?" *heh* (21148) CC GM: He nods solemnly. (21155) Glissa: "Mailstack please, if you don't mind" (21148) CC GM: He says, "In the kitchen pantry." (21155) Glissa: Glissa: go to the kitchen, keepng a stealthy eye out for trap and doohickies lying about (21148) CC GM: The kitchen is covered in a layer of dust, with a small path tracked through to the pantry. (21155) Glissa: Glissa: cover nose with shirt collar, eyes darting, and follow the path (21148) CC GM: You come to the pantry door. There is a fresh sheen of sweat on the handle. (21155) Glissa: Glissa: open door with highly-dextrous foot (21155) Glissa: athletics: 4df+4 => -1,0,1,-1,4 = (3) (21148) CC GM: You manage to open the door... and inside is something... GHASTLY. It is a shrine to you, Glissa, with a bust of yourself made from carefully cut and measured cardboard. The hair on the bust appears to be your hair, that you threw out when cleansing yourself, along with old horn shavings forming the horns. A pair of wax lips have been used, and they look like they've seen better days, with numerous kiss prints on them. The eyes are made from a pair of old black earbuds. Arrayed around it are photographs of you that were obviously taken when you were unaware, and a journal of your day to day schedule. Nearby, is your mail stack. (21155) Glissa: Glissa: take out notepad and write, in the sweetest curliest cursive: "the horns could use a bit of adjustment. otherwise, 6/10 for likeness and 10/10 for dedication" (21155) Glissa: Glissa: tack it to your bust lips, smushing the paper into the gooey wax (21155) Glissa: Glissa: retrieve mailstack! (21155) Glissa: Glissa: extract Sgrub with tact and strained poise, discarding the rest of the sweaty, grimey envelopes (21148) CC GM: Glissa, you now hold the Sgrub disks in your hands. (21155) Glissa: Glissa: leave Yardo's hive (21148) CC GM: When you walk outside he's trying to wriggle out of his bonds. "See, it was right there. Now untie me like a dear and we can go on that hike, honeybunns." (21155) Glissa: Glissa: walk right past the pleading grub and go home to your clean dry, meticulously organized hive. (21148) CC GM: Glissa, roll a will, as Yardro is trying ot convince you with his MIND POWERS (21155) Glissa: 4df => 0,-1,-1,0 = (-2) (21155) Glissa: Spend a fate point to reroll (21155) Glissa: 4df => 1,-1,0,0 = (0) (21177) GM: What aspect (21177) GM: Because there needs to be a matching aspect for a fate point expendeture (21155) Glissa: nnvm (21155) Glissa: balls balls balls balls (21177) GM: On the same token though Yardo needs to roll whatever fuels his mind powers (21177) GM: So you aren't necessarily screwed (21177) GM: Sorry, was speaking out of turn. I'm at the office and didn't see what she was doing on her end with the rolls (21148) CC GM: Anyway... (21148) CC GM: Yardro made his check. Glissa, your mind is overcome with a sudden feeling of attachment to Yardro. How could you leave poor, sweet Yardro all tied up like that? When he's been nothing but nice to you the whole time you've grown up near each other? (21155) Glissa: Glissa: become overwhelmed with obligation (21148) CC GM: Glissa, roll another will (21155) Glissa: 4df => 1,1,1,0 = (3) (21148) CC GM: Yay! (21148) CC GM: Glissa, just as you reach for the ropes, your head clears. (21155) Glissa: Glissa: collect your stomach from the horror you just expereinced and run home as fast as your chiseled calves will carry you (21148) CC GM: Roll Athletics (21155) Glissa: 4df+4 => 0,0,-1,0,4 = (3) (21148) CC GM: With a great leap you back away, racing home before he realizes you aren't untying him anymore. You hear him howl in disappointment as you slam the door to your hive behind you, discs in hand. (21148) CC GM: Maenam! Have you installed the client disc? (21155) Glissa: Glissa: install server discs into computing apparatus (21148) CC GM: Roll computers glissa (21157) Maenam: Maenam has not installed it yet because what is a client disc lol? (21191) Nullar (enter): 21:02 (21155) Glissa: TA: I'm installing the game. Would you care to join me? :D (21157) Maenam: AC: lololol omq omq (21157) Maenam: AC; (21157) Maenam: AC:O (21157) Maenam: AC (21157) Maenam: (dammit) (21157) Maenam: AC:M (21157) Maenam: AC:Q (21157) Maenam: AC: suuuuuuureeee bluedude !!!! (21155) Glissa: 4df => -1,1,-1,-1 = (-2) (21148) CC GM: Glissa, your computer keeps throwing an error, you're not sure what do. (21148) CC GM: You might need to get help! You can pester anyone you know IC (21155) Glissa: Pester CT (Balish) TA: How do you install this? (21149) Balish Aggaro: CT: Hmm? Do I KNOW you? (21149) Balish Aggaro: CT: Oh, WAIT, you are Gelssa, right, SORRY. (21155) Glissa: TA: Yes it's me, Glissa. I finally got my discs but now my computer is royalbluescreening. Can you help me? (21149) Balish Aggaro: CT: Er, I can TRY. (21149) Balish Aggaro: CT: Start from the TOP, are you trying to be a CLIENT or SERVER? (21148) CC GM: ((maenam, roll a notice)) (21157) Maenam: 4df => 1,1,-1,0 = (1) (21155) Glissa: Ta: Server (21155) Glissa: TA: Wait. (21155) Glissa: TA: start from the TOP? That's not how it usually goes.. (21149) Balish Aggaro: CT: Do you have the server disk IN? I don't want to be MEAN, but they are APPARENTLY hard to distinguish. (21148) CC GM: Maenam, you find the Client Disk. It's sitting underneath a bottle of Faygo one of the Subbjuglators courting you sent you. (21155) Glissa: Glissa: make sure disc is of a server persuasion (21149) Balish Aggaro: CT: What? From the... NEVERMIND, begining, WHATEVER. (21157) Maenam: Maenam: put the disc into your computer while sipping that tasty fizzy stuff the funny purpledude sent you (21148) CC GM: Glissa, roll notice (21195) Kikate (enter): 21:15 (21155) Glissa: 4df+2 => 0,0,0,-1,2 = (1) (21148) CC GM: Glissa, you realize you had the disk in upside down. (21195) Kikate: Disconnecting from server... (21195) Kikate (exit): 21:16 (21155) Glissa: Glissa: giggle sweetly at your foolish mistake and flip the disc over in the tray (21155) Glissa: Glissa: *press* and wait (21148) CC GM: Glissa, roll another computers, then a Notice (21155) Glissa: 4df => 0,-1,0,-1 = (-2) (21149) Balish Aggaro: CT: If THAT doesn't WORK I can talk to someone who could HELP... (21155) Glissa: 4df+2 => 0,0,1,1,2 = (4) (21148) CC GM: One moment Glissa. (21148) CC GM: Maenam, roll another notice (21157) Maenam: 4df => -1,0,1,1 = (1) (21148) CC GM: Ok. (21148) CC GM: Glissa, the Game installs.... but apparently you also clicked "yes" on "I would like to install McAffee Grub Protector Trial Version!" (21148) CC GM: Maenam, you see an image of a hairless man with white skin and blue eyes standing over a golden city. (21155) Glissa: Glissa: protect your grub (21157) Maenam: Maenam: oohhhhh he looks tooooooote cool lol (21148) CC GM: But Glissa, this program was made by the Great NORTUS MCAFFE, and it's there to protect your grubtop! (21148) CC GM: And this game you are installing is from an unsafe site! Would you like Mcaffe to delete the files immediately, or quarantine them before deletion? (21155) Glissa: Glissa: quarantine files (21148) CC GM: Glissa, while McAffe is quarantining these files for you, now would be a great time to Upgrade to McAffe Grub Protector Pro! (21155) Glissa: TA: Hey Maenam, how's it look in there? Also, would you mind answering a quick question? (21148) CC GM: An ad pops up in your Trollian Chat window. "Upgrade to McAffe Protector Pro for INSTANT Treason Reporting! Guaranteed Culling in 12 hours or less!" (21157) Maenam: AC: uuuuuummm its installing I thinkk (21157) Maenam: AC: whatts up ??? (21200) dean (enter): 21:34 (21155) Glissa: Glissa: look completely horrified! dispite the color of your blood you would never think to cull anytroll unless your life were in grave danger. (21155) Glissa: Glissa: shudder at the thought of such a scenario (21148) CC GM: Glissa, you'll need a computers check to get your files out of quarantine. But someone with a higher computer skill might be able to 'walk you through it' for a bonus! (21155) Glissa: TA: Would you help me with some file trouble? Pretty please? (21157) Maenam: AC: lolol uuuuuhhhhh sure ??? (21157) Maenam: AC: I meann Ill tryy !!!! (21155) Glissa: no, that was @ CT sorry (21157) Maenam: (disregard that then) (21149) Balish Aggaro: CT: I can TRY. I profess no EXPERTISE with technology MYSELF, though. (21155) Glissa: Glissa: Share screen. (21155) Glissa: Now do I roll computers? (21148) CC GM: Balish rolls first, then you roll (21149) Balish Aggaro: 4df => 0,-1,1,1 = (1) (21155) Glissa: 4df => -1,1,0,1 = (1) (21155) Glissa: lol (21148) CC GM: Glissa. you manage to temporarily disable McAffe long enough to get the game going, but who knows when it will decide to reactivate itself!! (21148) CC GM: You see a Screen showing Maenam in her hive. Maenam, describe both yourself and your hive for us all. (21149) Balish Aggaro: CT: THAT should do, you are WELCOME, and GOOD LUCK. (21155) Glissa: @AC TA: Ummmm what antivirus do you use? (21155) Glissa: @CT TA: Thank you ever so much! I am in your debt! (21157) Maenam: AC: lol uhhhhhh whats thatt ??? (21157) Maenam: AC: waitt (21157) Maenam: AC: computers cant get sick silly blueedude !!!! (21157) Maenam: AC: lmao (21155) Glissa: @AC TA: Oh nevermind then, Let me see how this game thing works! Oh, what a beautiful room you have! (21157) Maenam: Maenam stands in a room with... interesting choices of decor. Aside from a lavish recupricoon and a pile of fabrics in a variety of vibrant colors directly next to it are a few modeling dummies with various eyesores I mean projects on them, along with an ever-growing mail pile that has been neglected for some time. There are also several stacks of Alternian gossip rags litterling the floor. The carpeting is shag purple, with pink walls and a bright yellow ceiling. Maenam stands near her husktop, dressed in a mishmash of bright clothing with random patterns dotting her person. (21157) Maenam: AC: lolol thankss !!! (21148) CC GM: So. Glissa, you see a number of items that you can deploy but... no real place to put them. (21148) CC GM: What will you do? (21155) Glissa: TA: yes, your room is magnificently decorated, but would you mind making some room so that I may deploy some equipment? (21157) Maenam: AC: oh surre !!! (21157) Maenam: Maenam begins to push the piles of mags and fabric into the corners of the room (21155) Glissa: Glissa: gently deploy alchemiter (21148) CC GM: roll a computer, Glissa (21204) Tlaloc (enter): 22:05 (21155) Glissa: 4df => 1,1,1,-1 = (2) (21148) CC GM: You manage to place the alchemiter (21157) Maenam: AC: omq thatt thing is huuuuuuuge (21165) beau (exit): 22:09 (21155) Glissa: Glissa: deploy totemlathe next to recupricoon (21148) CC GM: Roll computers Glissa (21155) Glissa: 4df => -1,0,0,-1 = (-2) (21148) CC GM: Glissa, you drop the Totem Lathe, smashing her finely crafted Recuperacoon, lacing the water of the room with Sopor Slime (21157) Maenam: AC: D:>= (21157) Maenam: AC: ohhhhh noooo (21155) Glissa: "Such fine craftsmanship!" you mutter to yourself as you stare in horror of the unkind mess you just made (21148) CC GM: Maenam, roll a physique to resist the affects of inhaling soporslime (21157) Maenam: 4df+2 => 1,1,0,1,2 = (5) (21177) GM (exit): 22:15 (21148) CC GM: Maenam, you manage to open a window, and your gills are used to filtering the oxygen out of stuff, so you're ok with this soporific water (21148) CC GM: Glissa, you still need to drop the cruxtruder, but sadly there is NO ROOM. You'll have to go put it on Maenam's CONTINENTAL SHELF (21155) Glissa: @AC TA: I'm so sorry Maenam, I'll be more attentive.. (21157) Maenam: AC: lolol its okayy (21155) Glissa: Glissa: with machine in cursor, place cruxtruder on Maenam's continental shelf, whatever in grub's name that is! (21148) CC GM: Maenam! Your continental Shelf is just the BESTTTT (21148) CC GM: It's right outside your hive, and it's where you have all of your fashions you've done on display for your SEA FRIENDS (21148) CC GM: Glissa roll computers (21155) Glissa: 4df => -1,1,1,0 = (1) (21148) CC GM: You manage to nestle the cruxtruder between two "ballgowns" (21148) CC GM: So, what now you two? (21157) Maenam: AC: uuuuuuuummm oh yeah !!! (21157) Maenam: AC: soo uh therres like (21200) dean (exit): 22:28 (21157) Maenam: AC: a papper or somethingg else too yur suppose to make ?? (21157) Maenam: AC: uhhhh Bally told me to makke it for himm at least (21155) Glissa: @AC TA: a papp- i mean.. a paper of some kind? (21155) Glissa: TA: Ohh right! :D (21157) Maenam: AC: lol yah its callled somethingg like uhhhhhh (21155) Glissa: Glissa: deploy hcaracter sheet (21157) Maenam: AC: charaoke sheet ???? (21157) Maenam: AC: ohhhh !!! (21157) Maenam: AC: and I gotta hitt this big thinggy !!! (21157) Maenam: Maenam moves over to the alchemeter (21148) CC GM: Yes, how are you going to open the Cruxtruder? (21157) Maenam: Maenam: attempt to smash open the cruxtruder using your dreaded handbagkind specibus (21204) Tlaloc (exit): 22:34 (21148) CC GM: Roll Strife Maenam! (21157) Maenam: 4df+2 => 0,1,1,0,2 = (4) (21148) CC GM: Glissa, Maenam grabs a handbag from the Continental Shelf, and swings it around to get a bit of Momentum before the top flies off the cruxtruder with one SOLID hit. (21157) Maenam: Maenam: yaaaaaay !!! (21148) CC GM: A small flickering fuschia orb flutters out of the tube and does a few laps around Maenam before waiting expectantly (21155) Glissa: Glissa: pick your jaw up off the floor (21157) Maenam: Maenam: oohhhh sooooo coool !!! (21155) Glissa: athletics 4df+4 => 1,-1,1,-1,4 = (4) (21148) CC GM: Your herculean effort retrieves your jaw (21148) CC GM: So you ladies gonna prototype this thing or wat? (21155) Glissa: TA: Hey pick up something random and chuck it at that glitter ball ^^ (21157) Maenam: AC: lmao (21157) Maenam: AC: okaaay (21157) Maenam: Maenam: hurl a random edition of Alternian Entertainment Weekly at the seizurball (21148) CC GM: OH MY GOD (21148) CC GM: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GIVING ME THIS!? (21148) CC GM: Oh my jesus (21148) CC GM: one sec (21148) CC GM: Ok (21148) CC GM: Roll 1d100. Call high or low. (21157) Maenam: High (21157) Maenam: 1d100 => 67 = (67) (21148) CC GM: Ok (21178) Seriad (exit): 22:47 (21148) CC GM: I am going to give you a list of 5 celebrities. That you pick from OOC. (21148) CC GM: If you had lost I'd pick my own. (21148) CC GM: ok? (21206) gearworkTenderGM (enter): 22:48 (21157) Maenam: gotcha (21148) CC GM: 1. TROLL OPRAH 2. TROLL JUSTIN BEIBER 3. TROLL MISS PIGGY 4. TROLL WILL FERREL 5. TROLL OCTOMOM (In fact a mother grub) (21148) CC GM: GT adds a sixth option 6. TROLL HONEY BOOBOO (21157) Maenam: you know what, I'm leavin it to chance (21157) Maenam: 1d6 => 5 = (5) (21157) Maenam: troll octomom it is (21148) CC GM: OCTOMOMSPRITE Springs into existence, wriggling her little grub feet and her long lanky black hair. (21157) Maenam: Maenam: OMQ !!!! (21157) Maenam: Maenam: hiiiiiiiii Octodude !!!! (21157) Maenam: Maenam: I love your show !!! (21148) CC GM: The Sprite bobs its head a bit, wriggling it's little feet. (21148) CC GM: You notice the timer says 2:02 (21148) CC GM: whatcha gonna do, Maenam? (21157) Maenam: Maenam: remember what Bally did and get the fancy log thingy out of the big machine (21148) CC GM: roll physique to release the cruxite (21150) Aura (exit): 22:59 (21157) Maenam: 4df+2 => -1,1,-1,1,2 = (2) (21170) Nate (exit): 23:02 (21148) CC GM: Yay, you got it. (21148) CC GM: ok! (21148) CC GM: So you have some cruxite, Whatcha doin' with it (21157) Maenam: Maenam: avoid the attraction to try and make a shirt out of the shiney cruxite and put it in the lathe (21148) CC GM: Ok, what are you gonna carve it with (21157) Maenam: Maenam: uuuummmmm oh yeah (21157) Maenam: Maenam picks up the deployed character sheet and stares at it blankly for a moment (21157) Maenam: Maenam: uuuuuummmmm (21157) Maenam: Maenam stuffs the sheet into the totem lathe slot and attempts to make a totem (21148) CC GM: Ok! (21148) CC GM: THe machine begins whirring to life, 1:50, meanwhile, a large SharkLusus swims by, eyehing the octomomsprite! (21157) Maenam: Maenam: oh noooo !!! D:= (21157) Maenam: Maenam readies her handbag again (21157) Maenam: Maenam: she's like (21157) Maenam: Maenam: NOT YOUR TYPE DUDE !!! (21157) Maenam: Maenam charges at the sharklusus (21155) Glissa: TA: Careful Maenam! (21148) CC GM: Sharklusus is scared away by your MENACING HANDBAG (21148) CC GM: But you've wasted PRECIOUS TIME (21148) CC GM: 1:00 (21155) Glissa: TA: Whew! (21157) Maenam: Maenam: glub like the wind and slam that totes totem into the alchemiter (21148) CC GM: Ok! (21148) CC GM: So you put it in the alchemiter, and it begins to ALCHEMIZE. (21148) CC GM: MEANWHILE, Octomomsprite is tearing apart your fashions on the continental shelf (21157) Maenam: Maenam: D:>= D:>= D:>= (21157) Maenam: Maenam: nooooo Octoduuuuude !!!! (21157) Maenam: Maenam: theyre originalllls !!! (21157) Maenam: Maenam: attempt to quell the grubmomspritething as the alchemizer works its magic (21148) CC GM: You will have to use RAPPORT to calm the Raging Sprite (21157) Maenam: 4df+2 => -1,-1,-1,-1,2 = (-2) (21148) CC GM: Maenam! Your raging sprite is even more enraged by your attempts to quell her! She comes barrelling towards you! (:30) (21148) CC GM: The effigy has finished alchemizing (21157) Maenam: Maenam: distractingly oogle the shiney new effigy that was just created (21157) Maenam: (what specifically do I need to roll? atheltics?) (21148) CC GM: Trolling, +2 (21157) Maenam: 4df+2 => -1,0,1,0,2 = (2) (21148) CC GM: Maenam, you manage to dodge to the side as Octomom charges you, and she spears your effigy with one of her sharp Pincers, right through the heart, and everything goes to white. (21157) Maenam: Maenam: sooooo (21157) Maenam: Maenam: preeettyyyyyyyyy (21148) CC GM: MAENAM NIADIS, WITCH OF BLOOD, HAS ENTERED THE LAND OF NIGHT AND TAPESTRY. S: Maenam Enter (21206) gearworkTenderGM: Maenam's hive has appeared in a land with a beautiful night sky filled with twinkling bright blue stars. Your hive is in deep fountain situated in a garden of a huge palace hung with dizzyingly intrecate fabric tapestries. (In general, the land has an arabic feel, like a story book arabian nights)